


La magyar à pointes

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Je ne comprends pas, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Le ministre a plié devant toutes tes conditions. Tu devrais être satisfait !<br/>— Je déteste cet homme. Il est tout ce que je méprise alors me demander de lui proposer un emploi au ministère ! Pourtant, il me fallait obtenir justice et la possibilité d'offrir un avenir aux jeunes Sang-Pur.  Peu importe la manière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La magyar à pointes

**Author's Note:**

> Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling.
> 
>  
> 
> Texte écrit en réponse à un défi organisé sur le FoF, forum francophone consacré aux fanfictions (adresse sur mon profil).
> 
> Il fallait écrire un OS en partant de cette photo :
> 
>  

Montage réalisé par Sangdelicorne : photos Warner Bros (film et figurine)

 

Kingsley Shaklebolt eut un soupir satisfait lorsque la porte se referma sur ses trois invités. Il lui avait fallu pas moins de quinze jours, de plusieurs entretiens, de deux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, pour convaincre le Survivant d'accomplir cette démarche dans l'intérêt du monde sorcier. Il ne s'était attendu ni à rencontrer une pareille opposition ni à devoir mener des tractations interminables avec ce jeune homme de dix-huit ans dont il connaissait pourtant la volonté sans faille. Sans la jeune Granger, il n'y serait jamais arrivé. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre le résultat et à remplir sa part de marché, ce ne serait pas le plus facile.

 

Il appela Percy Weasley pour qu'il lui organise des rendez-vous avec les membres du conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait leur appui pour convaincre Minerva Mac Gonagall de vaincre ses animosités et changer ses projets.

 

Bien loin de la satisfaction du nouveau ministre de la magie, Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier regagnait la rage au cœur sa maison du square Grimmaurd. Hermione et Ron le suivaient sans un mot. Une fois sur place, il fit du café. Il ne sentit la pression sur sa poitrine se relâcher que lorsqu'il eut vidé la première tasse et fut assis devant la seconde.

— Harry ? Je ne comprends pas, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Il a plié devant toutes tes conditions. Tu devrais être satisfait! lui fit son amie étonnée.

— Je déteste cet homme. Il est tout ce que je méprise alors moi, aller lui proposer un emploi au nouveau ministère...

— Pourtant tu as accepté ! fit Ron.

— Oui, j'avais des choses à obtenir.

— Que tous les serpentards puissent refaire une septième à Poudlard !

— Notamment.

— Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les mangemorts !

— Je n'aime pas non plus cette attitude, Ron, qui consiste à faire des généralités. Rogue était un Serpentard et un mangemort et l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse.

— Mais aller jusqu'à exiger que son portrait soit réintégré dans le bureau de la directrice, c'est un peu exagéré non ?

— Non ! C'est là qu'est sa place. J'avais aussi des promesses à tenir. Des injustices à réparer.

— Comme ?

— Comme rendre justice à certains Serpentard. Phineas Black nous a aidé et je n'ai pas oublié sa phrase : « Et qu'on dise bien que la maison de Serpentard a joué son rôle ! Que notre contribution ne soit pas oubliée ! »

— ...

— Nous avons tous été encensés pour notre rôle, pour nos erreurs même. Nous pouvons bien partager un peu de cette gloire avec les oubliés. Mais aux lendemains des guerres, il faut toujours trouver des responsables. Les plus acharnés sont souvent les tièdes, ceux qui ont tellement oscillé entre lumière et obscurité qu'ils ne savent plus eux-mêmes de quel côté ils étaient. Et lorsque vient l'heure de la victoire et aussi celle de faire oublier un rôle peu glorieux, lâchement, ils hurlent avec les loups contre ceux qu'hier ils ménageaient avec force courbettes. Les arrestations arbitraires, les procès inéquitables contre les mangemorts ou supposés tels qui n'ont pas droit à un défenseur sont un déshonneur pour le monde sorcier. Mais déjà l'acte suivant de cette tragédie se prépare, le temps de la honte, l'heure de réparer les exactions commises quand cela peut être fait et l'ambition de Lucius Malfoy est idéale pour ça.

— Mais tu as témoigné en faveur des Malfoy, non ? fit Ron amer.

— J'ai juste dit la vérité.

— Tu as quand même dit que la fouine ne méritait pas de rester à Azkaban.

— Je le pensais. Il n'avait rien à faire là et il y serait mort, si il y était resté quelques jours de plus. Malefoy a dix-huit ans, il est beau, il a les traits fins et le corps agréable. Tu n'as donc rien compris ou tu ne veux pas voir que certains du côté de la lumière sont des êtres aussi vils que les mangemorts ? Azkaban est une île isolée où ni prisonniers ni gardiens n'ont de femmes pour satisfaire leurs envies. Je dois te faire un dessin ? tu avais tes yeux où au procès ? Il n'avait plus la force de lutter ! Il se laissait mourir ! Personne ne mérite ça !

Hermione ne disait rien. Elle regardait son petit-ami s'enfoncer seul et écoutait le dialogue les yeux posés sur son meilleur ami. Elle revoyait son visage horrifié, décomposé, quand on avait trainé, presque porté, Draco sur la chaise des accusés. Extrêmement maigre, le visage tuméfié, un bras qui semblait pendre bizarrement, il paraissait prêt à défaillir à chaque instant, mais ce qui frappait dans ce visage était ces yeux éteints que le garçon gardait fixés devant lui, des yeux qui ne voulaient plus voir.

— Et tu trouves que c'est sa place sur les bancs de Poudlard une nouvelle fois ?

— Ce ne sera pas facile. Il a été, comme tous les enfants de mangemort, endoctriné dès son plus jeune âge. Ils vont maintenant devoir faire un choix et c'est mieux qu'ils le fassent loin de leur géniteur.

— Tu crois franchement qu'il va devenir tout à coup gentil, poli ? Surtout après ça ? Qu'il va oublier qu'il est un Sang-Pur et supérieur à ceux qui ne le sont pas ?

— Il a eu le temps d'y réfléchir. A mon avis il est loin maintenant de se croire supérieur à d'autres. Il ne peut que se sentir sali. Il sera apaisé de se savoir en sécurité.

— Tu rêves ! C'est un enfoiré de première !

— Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, fit Harry d'un ton sec.

— Depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, il est fréquemment au Chemin de Traverse. Il boit plus souvent qu'à son tour. Il s'est fait tabasser à deux reprises mais il y retourne quand même, seul toujours. On dit qu'il fréquente aussi le monde moldu et les bars gays dans le quartier chaud, intervint Hermione calmement.

— ...

— La canne de Malfoy senior sert aussi, parait-il, à corriger son fils qui tourne mal.

Au sursaut de son ami, elle pensa que cette dernière affirmation elle aurait peut-être dû la garder pour elle.

— Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

— Kingsley les fait suivre depuis plus d'un mois. C'est ton père, Ron, qui m'en a parlé. Draco a vu son monde s'écrouler, ils sont honnis de la majorité de la population même si le cas des Malfoy est plus discuté. Le geste de Narcissa a changé le cours de l'histoire du monde sorcier. Severus qu'il admirait travaillait en réalité pour la lumière. Seuls son père et son ambition sont du côté obscur.

— Tu as oublié les insultes pendant sept ans, la brigade inquisitoriale, la mort de Dumbledore ?

— C'était avant, Ron. fit Hermione en secouant sa crinière brune. Cela me semble tellement loin tout ça. Nous avons tous changé, mûri. Entre Voldemort qui menaçait ses parents de mort pour le pousser à tuer ou ses bourreaux actuels, il ne doit plus avoir confiance en personne.

— Il n'a pas pu le faire. Il a voulu venir dans la lumière pour ne pas devenir un assassin, il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il a manqué quelques secondes pour que toute sa vie bascule. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a pas de sang sur les mains, contrairement à moi. Tellement de sang ! finit-il douloureusement.

— Harry ! le rappela son amie.

Mais déjà il avait quitté la cuisine et l'on entendait son pas dans l'escalier.

 

Trois jours plus tard, ils transplanèrent devant le parc du manoir Malfoy, ils poussèrent la grille non fermée et remontèrent la longue allée vers le bâtiment. Harry sentait en lui une appréhension qui se renforça lorsqu'il vit la porte du manoir entrouverte. Lucius Malefoy n'était pas homme à laisser sa résidence ouverte à tout va. Il retint Hermione par le poignet et fit signe de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers le côté de la maison et l'entrée des fournisseurs suivi de ses deux amis. Ils la trouvèrent grande ouverte. Le dragon de laiton ne signala pas leur arrivée. Tout était silencieux, tout semblait mort.

Harry sortit sa baguette. Ils hésitaient à l'entrée. La pénombre du couloir et les souvenirs ne les engageaient pas à y pénétrer. Finalement il se décida, le temps parfois est précieux. Il se faufila une fois de plus en voleur dans le sombre manoir sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Il se sentit glacé en pensant que peut-être ils arrivaient trop tard. En voyant une mince forme allongée sur le parquet du grand salon, il crut voir se confirmer ses craintes. Il se précipita oubliant qu'éventuellement les agresseurs étaient encore là et s'agenouilla à coté du corps inerte.

— Draco !

— Je t'attendais, Sauveur ! N'est-ce pas ton rôle ? arriva-t-il à railler.

— Arrête ton ironie ! Explique moi !

— Ils sont partis, il y a un moment déjà. Ils ont emmené mes parents en bas dans les cachots.

— On va aller les chercher, cesse de parler, tu te fais du mal. Il faut que tu ailles à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Non ! C'étaient des aurors. Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part.

— Bon alors je vais appeler Poppy. Et tu ne bouges pas !

Mais le garçon s'était évanoui et ne l'entendait plus. Il lui fallut un moment pour voir la tête de Minerva dans l'âtre du manoir. Il passa outre son air mécontent et demanda que Madame Pomfresh le rejoigne immédiatement. En entendant du bruit, il se retourna baguette pointée vers les arrivants, il s'agissait de ses amis qui faisaient léviter les deux corps inertes des Malefoy qu'ils déposèrent sur les canapés. Il en fit autant de Draco.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les trois dormaient assommés par les potions.

— Madame Malfoy s'en remettra sans problème, elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures. Quant à lui, fit-elle en désignant Lucius, il est solide heureusement. Ils ne l'ont pas épargné. Apparemment, ils voulaient le faire souffrir et non le tuer.

— Une intimidation ! murmura Harry.

— Certainement. confirma l'infirmière. Le plus touché c'est lui. J'ai beau ne pas aimer ce garçon, pour être dans cet état il a du en voir des dures ces derniers temps. Son corps est épuisé mais je crois que c'est voulu. Il se détruit.

— Hermione, Ron, vous pourriez les monter dans leur chambre ?

Ron voulut lui répondre mais son amie le retint par le bras et le poussa vers les corps immobiles. Il entendit deux mobiliscorpus et les vit s'éloigner.

— Que faut-il faire ?

— L'entourer ! Ne plus le laisser boire. L'obliger à manger. Ça c'est pour le côté physique. Coté mental, il faut qu'il se croit digne d'être aimé et pas pour son corps. Je sais depuis deux ans déjà qu'il est gay et dans une famille comme la sienne ce n'est pas une bénédiction. Je vous connais bien tous les deux, Harry, personne n'a passé autant de temps à l'infirmerie. Celui qui choisira cette voie devra lutter contre son entourage car un Sang-Pur doit perpétuer son nom et non aimer un homme, contre le sien, contre l'extérieur car un mangemort ne sera pas bien vu pendant un long moment et surtout ne pas abandonner en chemin. Si cela arrivait, il serait plus mal encore après pour des raisons évidentes.

— Pourquoi pas !

— Harry ! fit-elle choquée du ton railleur qu'il avait employé.

— Aimer Malfoy, c'est aimer un magyar à pointes !

— Ce ne serait pas le premier que tu materais !

Harry la fixa sans répondre avant de tourner son regard vers le corps amaigri du Serpentard.

— Il n'a que toi.

— Je sais, soupira-t-il.

Madame Pomfresh repartit à Poudlard par le réseau de cheminette. Elle reviendrait le soir. Hermione et Ron redescendaient en se chamaillant. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi. Ça leur arrivait vingt fois par jour pour des futilités.

— Ma mère elle le fait bien sans aide !

— Elle a toujours été habituée à ça ! Narcissa n'a jamais eu à s'occuper de ce genre de chose.

— Trop bien pour ça ! éructa Ron furieux.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe encore ?

— Ron n'apprécie pas la façon que les Malfoy ont d'entretenir leur maison.

— Tu verrais la cuisine. répondit Ron avec une mine dégoûtée.

— Où sont les elfes de maison ?

— Certaines familles n'ont plus le droit d'en avoir. Ça fait partie de leur "punition".

— Une façon supplémentaire de les humilier, soupira Harry.

Une fois de plus il se pencha dans la cheminée. Quelques minutes plus tard Kreattur et Winky plus sale que jamais apparurent. Harry les envoya directement à la cuisine.

— Mione, tu veux bien faire parvenir un hibou à Kingsley. Je voudrais deux elfes supplémentaires pour ma maison du 12 square Grimmaurd.

— Je vais essayer de trouver le nécessaire pour ta missive, commenta-t-elle avec un air moqueur.

— Harry ! Tu vas les border aussi ? ricana Ron.

— C'est quoi ton problème ?

— Ce sont des mangemorts ! Ceux que nous avons combattus pendant sept ans ! Et parmi les pires. C'est Lucius Malefoy qui a mis dans le sac de Ginny le journal de Jedusor, c'est lui qui t'a envoyé un avada kedavra lorsque tu as libéré Dobby, il était aux cotés de Voldemort à Little Hangleton et...

— Je sais tout ça Ron ! Et maintenant pour se dédouaner des injustices commises envers les soi-disant partisans de Voldemort dénoncés par des malhonnêtes intéressés par leurs biens dont ils espéraient être gratifiés, la politique va réintégrer en grandes pompes l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort au ministère. Je suis au courant, tu te rappelles ?

— Alors que fais-tu ?

— Il y a Malfoy et sa mère.

— C'est lui qui a fait entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard, il est responsable de l'état de Bill, gronda Ron mécontent.

— Il protégeait sa mère comme il pouvait. Il était terrifié. Si, à ce moment, je lui avais tendu la main au lieu de lui infliger un sectum sempra, nous n'en serions pas là !

— Harry ! Tu ne vas pas te sentir coupable pour ça aussi ! lui lança Hermione qui revenait.

— Il y a longtemps que je fais avec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kingsley atterrissait dans la cheminée du manoir qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un hall de gare. Si Lucius avait été réveillé, il en aurait fait un infarctus. Deux elfes apparurent à sa suite. Il les avait choisi assez jeunes et présentables. Harry les mit directement au travail se moquant de l'opinion du visiteur qui ne fit aucune remarque.

Il entreprit ensuite d'expliquer au ministre ce qu'ils avaient trouvé en arrivant. Sans oublier de lui préciser que les agresseurs semblaient être des aurors certainement au courant du futur retour de Malfoy à l'avant plan de la scène politique. Si le grand noir semblait dubitatif, lui en était persuadé. Lucius Malfoy avait beaucoup de défauts mais c'était loin d'être un imbécile. Il n'aurait pas ouvert à n'importe qui. Draco non plus.

Il n'insista pas. Tous les ministres apparemment se ressemblaient et niaient les choses dérangeantes. A la place, il lui fit part de deux nouvelles exigences. Au vu de ce qu'il avait trouvé en arrivant ici, il lui semblait judicieux de rendre aux Malfoy la possibilité de mener le train de vie qu'ils avaient avant. La seconde concernait Poudlard et fit lever les yeux au ciel au politicien qui imagina une Minerva le transformant en grenouille. Le ministre parti, il envoya Hermione et Ron au terrier où ils devaient dîner en leur demander de l'excuser.

Assis sur le fauteuil en face de Draco endormi, il lisait un grimoire très ancien et s'essayait aux sorts décrits quand une voix le fit sursauter.

— Monsieur Potter ?

— Bonjour Madame Malfoy.

— Je suppose que c'est à vous que nous devons d'être sorti des cachots.

— Je n'étais pas seul .

— Vos deux compagnons habituels je suppose ?

— En effet.

— Les soins ?

— Madame Pomfresh. Draco m'a dit que vos agresseurs étaient des aurors et que vous ne seriez pas en sûreté à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Il a raison. En fait, nous n'avons rien compris à ce qu'ils nous reprochaient. Je suppose que vous allez nous éclairer ?

Il se détourna pour lancer un regard au Serpentard avant de soupirer sans répondre. Narcissa Malfoy le voyait hésiter à prendre une décision dans laquelle manifestement son fils jouait un rôle.

— Je suis porteur d'une proposition pour votre époux.

— Qui ne semble pas vous faire plaisir.

— En effet, revoir le bras droit de Voldemort au ministère m'est pénible. Mais en échange de ma démarche d'aujourd'hui, j'ai négocié d'autres conditions pour les Sang-Pur notamment. Le ministère préfère jeter de la poudre aux yeux des sorciers, je voudrais essayer de leur donner un avenir. Je vais en négocier d'autres avec Monsieur Malfoy et il n'aura un rôle quelconque en politique que si il accepte.

— Pourquoi me dites-vous ça à moi ?

— Parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

— Que voulez-vous ?

— Que tous les Sang-Pur retournent faire une septième année à Poudlard et passent leurs aspics y compris Draco.

— Vous voulez les éloigner de l'influence de leurs parents.

— C'est l'idée, en effet.

— Et ...

— Leur enlever leurs sentiments de culpabilité.

— Pourquoi Draco ?

— Il boit, il couche dans le monde moldu avec des inconnus. Il s'avilit, il se détruit. A Poudlard, il sera plus serein.

— Il ne s'estime plus digne de qui que ce soit. Lui qui était si fier, fit sa mère la bouche tremblante et le regard fixé sur la forme immobile.

— Il faudra beaucoup de temps. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui s'oublient facilement surtout quand on est un Malfoy.

— Que savez-vous ?

— Rien ! je ne fais que deviner ce qu'il y avait derrière ses yeux vides au tribunal.

— J'ai oublié de vous remercier.

— Je n'ai dit que la vérité.

— Pour Draco, vous avez été plus loin que ça.

— Il serait mort. Il ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas. Je ne l'aurais pas permis, fit-il farouchement.

Narcissa resta un long moment sans répondre, sa pensée voyageant du côté d'une forteresse perdue en mer.

— Avez-vous mangé ?

— Pas encore mais nous pouvons dîner. Votre mari devrait se réveiller dans deux bonnes heures. Le temps de le soigner il sera déjà bien tard. Draco, lui, ce ne sera pas de suite, il faut que son corps récupère pendant plusieurs jours.

Ils s'installèrent à la grande table de la salle à manger. Narcissa retrouvait le plaisir d'être servie. Elle avait souri lorsqu'il lui avait dit que les elfes avaient l'ordre de lui obéir à elle ainsi qu'à Draco mais pas au maître de maison dont il n'appréciait pas la façon de traiter Dobby.

Ils finissaient le café au salon quand Madame Pomfresh arriva par le réseau de cheminette. De suite, elle examina Draco, adressant un signe de tête à Harry rassurant. Elle lui tendit deux fioles dont il devait lui faire avaler le contenu pendant qu'elle examinerait Narcissa. Celle-ci surveillait son fils du coin de l'œil. Le Survivant avait pour le soigner des gestes doux, elle l'entendait chuchoter et, si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, le ton était calme, rassurant. La main se fit même tendresse pour repousser les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

— Il est en de bonnes mains ! fit l'infirmière en voyant le regard attentif de la mère.

— Je le vois. C'est d'autant plus dommage que j'avais cru déceler chez Draco le même attachement.

— N'hésitez pas à le dire à Harry. Il a besoin d'un peu d'encouragements pour affronter le magyar à pointes comme il l'appelle.

— Sa comparaison n'est pas mauvaise, fit Narcissa amusée.

— Il faut qu'il y arrive. Le corps de Draco est épuisé, au bord du non retour, mais le plus malade doit être son psychique vu ce qu'il s'inflige. Veillez sur son alimentation, mettez lui dans son verre chaque soir le contenu d'une de ces capsules et tenez la canne de votre mari loin. Tout le monde sorcier est au courant qu'au lieu de le valoriser, il l'humilie pour lui apprendre à marcher droit, continua-t-elle en voyant le sursaut incrédule de Narcissa Black. Dans quelques jours il sera à Poudlard.

Un bruit de pas pressés se fit entendre, Harry reposa doucement le buste de son ennemi qui avait fini d'avaler les médications, le couvrit d'un drap de soie vert que lui avait donné sa mère quelques instants auparavant et se redressa pour affronter avec le verbe Lucius Malfoy.

 

Harry posa son sac sur le lit inoccupé du fond. Il regarda le sac en cuir avec des initiales gravées posé sur le voisin, Hermione avait bien suivi ses instructions. Il examina le nouveau dortoir vide à cette heure du repas, six personnes par chambrée, pas plus et toutes les maisons mélangées. Il aurait voulu prendre le Poudlard Express mais à la place il avait assisté au procès de Théodore Nott, le premier depuis la chute de Voldemort où l'accusé avait droit à un défenseur. C'était l'une des conditions posées par Harry pour son aide. Si son père mangemort notoire était à Azkaban, Théo n'avait jamais montré aucune sympathie envers Voldemort. Il était reparti libre et intègrerait Poudlard dans deux ou trois jours.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Draco qui manifestement avait quitté la grande salle avant même le début du repas.

— Malfoy !

— Où étais-tu ? Trop bien pour faire le chemin en train ?

— Non au contraire, j'aurais voulu être là, mais je ne pouvais pas. Tu vas mieux ?

— Oui ! C'est à toi qu'on doit la table et le dortoir communs, paraît-il.

— C'est vrai.

— Et tu as forcé Mac Gonagall à reprendre les Serpentard pour une septième année supplémentaire.

— Aussi ! répondit Harry en maudissant les indiscrétions faites.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tout le monde a le droit de faire des erreurs. Je suis le premier à en avoir fait et elles ont couvert mes mains de sang. Parlons d'autre chose veux-tu ?

— ...

— Que fais-tu là ? Viens on va manger !

— Je reviens de la grande salle. J'en avais assez de sentir le regard des autres.

— Le regard ?

— Ils savent tous que je suis gay maintenant.

— Et ? C'est ton droit ! ça ne les concerne pas. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'autre parce que ton orientation sexuelle est différente.

— Je n'ai pas faim de toute façon.

— Si tu ne t'imposes pas aujourd'hui, c'est foutu. Je veux voir l'insupportable Malfoy toiser de haut tous les élèves de Poudlard ! Viens ! le pressa Harry en le poussant vers le couloir.

— Je n'ai pas besoin que tu joues les nounous ! asséna-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas le cas. Ou alors il m'en faut une aussi, parce que je n'ai envie de voir aucun des élèves qui ont perdu des parents dans cette fichue guerre.

— ...

— Et puis tu m'aideras à tenir Ginny à distance.

— Tu n'es plus avec elle ?

— Depuis un moment déjà, je n'ai jamais recommencé avec elle après la bataille comme elle s'y attendait et elle a du mal à l'admettre.

Quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit sur les deux garçons, la répartition était finie et le discours de Mac Gonagall tirait à sa fin. Ils restèrent un moment près de l'entrée pour ne pas interrompre la directrice.

— Où étais-tu assis ? souffla Harry.

— Nulle part, je suis resté ici.

— Viens avec moi... Ron et Hermione nous ont gardé une place. Tu vas apprendre à connaître les Gryffondor.

— Par Salazar, Potter, je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à pareille chose !

— Moi non plus ! se moqua Harry.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Il s'était assis entre Hermione et Seamus, Draco était cerné de Ron et Dean Thomas. Il les écoutait parler des horaires qui leur avaient été distribués tout en surveillant le Serpentard du coin de l'œil. Il s'était isolé dans une bulle de silence, mangeait à peine poussant d'un air absent une boulette tout autour de son assiette. A la fin du repas , il n'y tint plus, il prit le plat de fraises qu'il savait être un de ses desserts préférés et lui en servit avant de lui passer la crème fraîche. Draco le fixa étonné avant de napper ses fruits de chantilly et de les manger sans un mot.

— Et toi Draco, tu as pris quoi comme options ? demanda Hermione.

— Arithmancie et runes.

— Nous serons ensemble alors, commenta-t-elle. Et toi Harry ?

— Runes et études des moldus.

— Tu ne vas pas te fatiguer au second, commenta Dean en riant.

— Il fallait choisir deux cours, j'en ai deux, fit-il en regardant avec satisfaction l'assiette vide du Serpentard.

Ron mangeait toujours alors que Dean et Seamus avaient déjà quitté la table pour leur nouvelle salle commune. Quand Harry vit Ginny se diriger vers eux, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

— Tu exagères Harry. Ma sœur tient encore à toi, tu n'as pas d'autre petite amie pourquoi ne ressors-tu pas avec elle ? Je sais que pour le moment tu n'as pas la tête à ça mais elle pourrait t'aider.

— Je ne sortirai jamais plus avec elle, Ron. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas, termina-t-il en se levant.

Il lança un coup d'œil interrogatif à Draco qui acquiesça. Ils sortirent ensemble comme ils étaient entrés. Sans se concerter, ils se dirigèrent vers le lac. Assis appuyé contre le tronc d'un chêne séculaire, Harry rêvait en fixant les eaux noires. Draco s'était laisser aller sur l'herbe, il était couché de côté la tête appuyée sur son coude levé et regardait vers la forêt interdite. Ils restèrent là longtemps sans parler pourtant Harry était conscient de la présence du garçon. Il se demanda si il en était de même pour lui.

 

Ils s'installèrent dans la routine des cours. Théodore Nott était venu occuper le sixième lit en face de Ernie Mac Millan et à coté de Terry Boot. C'est lui qui avait demandé à Minerva Mac Gonagall cette répartition. Il avait choisi des garçons calmes et de confiance pour entourer Draco, ils étaient tous des membres de l'AD et il les connaissait bien, excepté Théo. A son arrivée, ce dernier était venu le remercier pour son témoignage et lui serrer la main. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les six, sans plus. Ron était souvent avec Hermione et Ginny ce qui le faisait fuir. Il les voyait moins et le regrettait. Il ne perdait jamais Draco de vue très longtemps. Il était le plus le taiseux de tous s'isolant le plus souvent dans ses livres de cours.

Une quinzaine de jours s'écoula. Harry décida qu'il était temps de le sortir un peu de sa torpeur.

— Malfoy ! Que dirais-tu de venir à Pré-au-Lard ce samedi avec nous ?

— Avec vous ? C'est qui ce vous ? fit-il un peu sec.

— Ron et Hermione. Neville et Luna peut-être.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre se contentant de secouer la tête négativement.

— Et avec moi seul ?

— Tu as envie qu'on te prenne pour un gay ? Ils épient tous le moindre des gestes de l'Elu.

— Ce ne serait que la vérité, fit-il en notant son regard incrédule. Tu réponds à ma question ? C'est oui ou non ?

— ...

— ...

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que tu dois fréquenter.

— Si tu m'en laissais juge ?

— ...

— Il s'agit seulement de prendre une biereaubeurre.

— Oui ! finit-il par murmurer.

— Si ça te va, on partira après le déjeuner.

Le lendemain il prit Hermione à part et s'expliqua avec elle. Si elle n'était pas d'accord, elle connaissait trop bien son meilleur ami pour le contrer. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps son attirance vers Malfoy.

 

Il était deux heures du matin quand il fut réveillé par des gémissements et des marmonnements. Il compris de suite mais attendit de voir si il se rendormait. Il s'assoupit de nouveau, c'est un hurlement qui le réveilla. Il bondit immédiatement et écarta les courtines de son lit. Mouillé de sueur, terrorisé, il se défendait contre ses ennemis avec désespoir. Il mit un sortilège de silence sur son lit pour ne pas réveiller leurs compagnons.

— Draco ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ! Draco !

Il secoua le garçon qui ne l'entendait pas. Il finit par le serrer contre lui, le berçant, l'apaisant jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et se rendorme dans ses bras, rasséréné. Il l'y garda bien plus que nécessaire juste au cas où un autre cauchemar... Enfin sur la pointe des pieds, il retourna se coucher. Au petit déjeuner le Serpentard avait l'air épuisé mais ne semblait pas se souvenir de ses terreurs nocturnes et c'était mieux comme ça.

 

Ils déambulaient dans Pré-au-Lard. Ils en firent le tour, s'attardant devant la vitrine du magasin de quidditch, faisant des provisions de bonbons qu'ils ne mangeraient certainement pas tous, remplaçant la plume que Draco avait cassée dans un de ses moments d'énervement. Enfin il lui désigna une terrasse aux parasols colorés, sa préférée.

— Tu veux qu'on aille là aux yeux de tous ?

— C'est ma terrasse de prédilection. On va même sous un parasol vert si tu veux ! Tu n'aimes pas ?

— Il ne s'agit pas de ça. On ne doit pas te voir avec moi.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis devenu ! Tu ignores ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

— En effet, mais je devine, et ça ne change rien pour moi. Tu es et tu seras toujours toi.

— Je ne suis plus rien.

— N'écoute pas ceux qui te disent ça.

— Ils m'ont pris ma vie, mon avenir.

— Non Draco. Ils n'ont sali qu'eux-mêmes. Regarde-toi fit-il en le poussant devant une vitrine. Que vois-tu ?

— ...

— Moi, je vois le même garçon que l'année dernière, un peu plus mûr, avec les mêmes cheveux tellement blonds, avec de grands yeux gris couleur d'orage, avec la bouche un peu dédaigneuse par habitude, au corps souple et agréable bien qu'un peu maigre à mon goût. Et au delà de l'apparence, il y a le Draco fier qui ne veut pas tuer, qui sait aimer, qui ne veut pas afficher le fait qu'il a un cœur qui souffre et qui maintenant veille à ne plus blesser son entourage, qui se croit lâche mais qui a du courage à revendre parce qu'il est là à refaire son année malgré tout ce qui s'est passé et qu'il se bat pour la réussir. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

— Je... je me suis sali moi-même, je suis allé en monde moldu, je me suis vendu aux premiers venus, je...

Il sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Ainsi il avait été jusque là. La dernière des humiliations pour un noble Malfoy. Quelle souffrance en lui. Il avait été jusqu'au plus bas, il ne pouvait plus que remonter. Il était étonné, il acceptait la présence de son éternel ennemi bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Pour la première fois, aujourd'hui il évoquait ses souffrances et même si ça le blessait lui au passage il faudrait qu'il apprenne à faire avec. Lui vivait tous les jours avec sa honte, avec son sentiment de culpabilité immérités.

— Tu souffrais. Il faut que tu oublies Draco. Si tu veux un avenir, tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Le temps fera son œuvre et t'aidera.

— ...

— Viens, il y a une table libre sous un parasol vert.

Ils parlèrent de la pluie et du beau temps puis de leurs cours, de leur passion commune pour les voyages, des pays qu'ils aimeraient connaître, de leurs ambitions futures. Et si il dut à plusieurs reprises le pousser à se projeter dans un avenir qu'il avait du mal à concevoir, il était plutôt content du résultat. Le temps s'écoula vite, trop vite. Ils se remirent en route pour l'école en discutant avec animation.

Il y eut d'autres sorties au village, moins souvent pourtant que ne l'aurait souhaité Harry. Draco avait des périodes où son récent passé le rattrapait et ne voulait pas, à ces moments, mettre le nez dehors. Entretemps il tolérait à petites doses les réunions bruyantes des Gryffondor. Tous s'habituaient peu à peu à le voir faire partie de l'entourage du Survivant.

Dans ses mauvais passages, des cauchemars le réveillaient alors pratiquement chaque nuit. Fin novembre, il y en eut un particulièrement long où il consolait le garçon pratiquement toutes les nuits, restant la moitié de celles-ci éveillé. Si Draco était épuisé par ses terreurs, par ses combats sans cesse renouvelés contre ses ennemis, Harry semblait tout aussi fatigué et ses amis commençaient à s'inquiéter et à murmurer dans son dos. Il sentait de plus en plus souvent le regard d'Hermione posé sur lui et le suivre.

 

Alors un jour, tout changea.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'en vais ! s'énerva-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'était une erreur de venir ici et de commencer à croire que tout pouvait être possible. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais les nuits pour être fatigué à ce point au matin ?

— Mais rien je ...

— Ne mens pas en plus ! Boot m'a tout dit, fit-il tremblant d'indignation. J'ai dû, en plus, l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre.

— Viens ici ! fit-il en le tirant vers son lit et en le faisant asseoir à ses côtés. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'a raconté de si terrible ?

— Que tu étais obligé de jouer les nounous toutes les nuits parce que je faisais des cauchemars où je criais et qui réveillaient tout le monde.

— Je ne sais pas comment vous en êtes venus à discuter de ça mais...

— J'ai remarqué ta fatigue. On a parlé de toi, je voulais savoir si tu sortais la nuit, je... l'interrompit Draco, se mordant les lèvres en constatant qu'il en avait trop dit.

Harry le regarda longuement avant de répondre.

— Si je me lève quand tu fais des cauchemars, c'est mon choix. Je préfère ça au fait que tu prennes des potions de sommeil sans rêve dont tu n'arriveras plus à te passer après. Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que je suis trop content qu'au matin tu ne t'en souviennes pas, ce qui te permet de passer une journée tranquille. J'aurais pu t'envoyer chez Madame Pomfresh, je pourrais aussi mettre un sort de silence sur ton lit et te laisser te débrouiller, je ne l'ai pas voulu.

— Pourquoi ?

Il se contenta de le regarder sans répondre. Il vit ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'idée qui l'avait effleuré puis se ternir.

— Toujours le Sauveur, hein ! fit-il amer.

— Tu y crois ?

— ...

— Tu veux vraiment me laisser ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— C'est mieux. fit-il en se détournant.

— Tu n'y crois pas toi-même. se moqua-t-il tendrement.

— Harry ...

— Hmmm...

— C'est quoi ce sourire idiot ?

— C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

— Par Salazar, tu es désespérant !

— Et toi, tu vas défaire ces bagages et tout remettre en place.

— Non !

— ...

— Que ce soit ton choix ou pas, ça ne change rien aux faits.

— On va trouver une solution.

— Laquelle ?

— Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il en remettant le contenu de son sac dans l'armoire d'un coup de baguette.

— J'ai décidé de partir, fit-il d'une voix ferme.

— Et moi, j'aimerais que tu restes ! demanda-t-il doucement en osant poser sa main sur la sienne.

Draco le regarda dans les yeux, puis leurs mains, avant de retirer la sienne.

— Ce n'est pas possible ! pas toi !

Harry sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Ainsi, il s'était trompé. Draco dut voir la souffrance dans les yeux de celui qu'il venait de rejeter car il continua immédiatement.

— Tu es l'Elu du monde sorcier, même si ça m'énerve, je le sais depuis la première année.

— Et à ce titre, je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer ?

— Pas moi ! Moi, moins que quiconque !

— Les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Je ne rentrerai jamais dans leur moule. Comme tu ne seras jamais celui que ton père aurait voulu.

— Il y a longtemps que je ne veux plus être le fils que mon père imaginait.

— Il y a longtemps que je ne veux plus être le Sauveur qu'ils imaginent.

— ...

— J'aimerais qu'on essaye à deux. Là ça fait trois mois que j'essaye seul qu'il y ait un "nous" un jour.

— Tu es fou ! soupira-t-il. Alors, on fait quoi pour ces cauchemars ?

— On dort ensemble ?

Il vit de suite les yeux de Draco foncer et ses lèvres se pincer. Il redressa la tête et s'apprêtait à l'incendier... Il sourit.

— Un vrai magyar à pointes ! murmura-t-il tendrement.

— Hein ? fit-il perdu.

— Tu es bien un dragon non ? Tu ressembles à un magyar à pointes.

— C'est censé être un compliment ?

— N'en doute pas ! C'est le plus redoutable !

— Tu ne pourrais pas comme tout le monde dire que je suis beau et charmant ? se moqua-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas tout le monde !

— Je le savais déjà, inutile d'insister, ô Sauveur du monde sorcier.

— Que penses-tu de mon idée ? Et j'ai dit dormir ensemble, Draco.

— C'est ce que tu dis ! fit-il d'un ton léger derrière lequel il sentit une inquiétude bien réelle.

— J'en suis sûr. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Si ça ne marche pas, on essaiera les potions, soupira-t-il avec une grimace.

Et vint trop vite sa première nuit de tentation. Prendre quelqu'un une heure dans ses bras pour le consoler est une chose, passer une nuit avec un corps chaud blotti contre soi en est une autre. Pourtant cette solution semblait convenir à Draco car il n'avait plus de terreurs nocturnes et perdait son air tourmenté. Harry le regardait s'épanouir doucement et redevenir un Draco plus sûr de lui avec un charisme renouvelé, plus émouvant. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Il se hâtait vers leur dortoir, il était en retard. Mac Gonagall l'avait retenu pour lui parler d'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant les vacances d'hiver. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand il entendit une dispute très peu discrète. Il franchit la dernière distance en un temps record.

— Laisse-moi Harper. faisait sa voix pleine de colère.

— Te lâcher ? Tu es bien la petite pute d'un Gryffondor sang-mêlé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en profiterais pas. Tout le monde sait que tu vas aussi te faire sauter par des moldus. En tant que Sang-Pur, je relèves le niveau. N'y pense même pas, tu essaies de prendre ta baguette je t'envoie un doloris !

La scène qu'il découvrit fit bouillir son sang. Harper maintenait Draco tourné contre le mur d'une clé de bras, il était appuyé sur lui sa baguette dans son cou. Mais sa victime était loin d'être consentante et malgré la douleur se débattait. L'autre, les deux mains occupées, avait difficile de bouger, il n'osait pas lancer le sortilège impardonnable, Harry lui n'hésita pas et le regarda se tordre de douleur sur le sol sans aucun regret. Saisi d'une rage sans nom, il le releva sans ménagement.

— A genoux ! excuse-toi ! tu ne serais même pas digne de lui baiser les pieds, raclure !

Le garçon s'exécuta et marmonna du bout des lèvres une excuse avant de sortir non sans leur avoir adressé un regard haineux. Harry essayait de se calmer, il aurait voulu hurler et tout casser. A la place, il referma ses bras autour de Draco qui était venu l'enlacer et posa son front contre le sien.

— Je suis désolé c'est de ma faute.

— Ta faute ? En quoi ?

— J'ai eu peur d'aller trop vite, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes piégé alors je n'ai pas osé te demander d'être mon petit-ami. Ça aurait fait taire les rumeurs et mis des barrières.

— Ton petit-ami ? moi ? mais... fit-il manifestement surpris et incertain.

— C'est bien la première fois que je te vois incapable de répondre. Oublie, apparemment ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

— Tu ne veux déjà plus de moi ? en trente secondes ?

Il souriait le monstre.

— Draco !

Ce fut lui qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un premier très chaste baiser, bouleversant toutes ses certitudes. Il le découvrait bien plus fort derrière les apparences qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

— Tu as dit qu'on devait se battre ensemble pour avoir un avenir commun. Je me suis trompé ?

— Non.

— Je suis fort parce que tu es là, murmura-t-il comme si il avait entendu ses pensées.

Doucement il repoussa les mèches qui tombaient sur ses yeux d'orage, attira son visage vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les caressa, pressa, mordilla avant de passer une langue indiscrète sur sa lèvre inférieure et franchir la douce barrière close pour partager l'humidité suave de sa bouche.

 

Rien n'avait changé entre eux. Depuis quatre mois l'un apprivoisait l'autre et le second était trop heureux de le laisser faire. Pourtant les choses, quand elles sont dites, acquièrent une autre dimension, quand elles sont sues aussi. Et ce soir là, dans la grande salle ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Hermione les rappela à l'ordre en souriant leur faisant signe de manger. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil complice avant de se plonger dans leurs assiettes.

— Harry ?

— Oui ? fit-il en se tournant vers l'arrivante.

— J'ai une invitation de la part de Maman à te transmettre pour les vacances de Noël. Nous aimerions que tu viennes les passer au terrier comme toutes les années.

— Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas possible. Remercie tes parents de ma part.

— Tu ne passes pas tes vacances avec nous ? intervint Ron. Mais tu vas faire quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas encore, je les passerai de toute façon en compagnie de mon petit-ami. Chez moi, je suppose. Ou ailleurs. Peu importe.

Un silence succéda cette affirmation. Ses amis, ses voisins à table le fixaient avec stupéfaction.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Je crois que c'est clair Ron.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! et encore moins pour lui ! tu es l'Elu.

— Voldemort n'est plus, maintenant je veux enfin vivre. Si le monde sorcier a besoin de moi, il me prendra comme je suis et avec qui je suis. Ce n'est plus la peine d'en discuter. Ma décision est prise depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Tous les deux finirent de manger. La grande salle bruissait de chuchotements, la nouvelle courait le long des tables. Des têtes se tournaient. Ron fut un des premiers à quitter la salle sans même attendre Hermione. Harry ne broncha pas. Il n'était pas question que Draco se sente coupable.

— Il va s'y faire tu sais, fit son amie.

— C'est son problème, Mione. Je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec lui pour moi.

— Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour accepter. Moi, il y a longtemps que je sais tes sentiments.

Seul un sourire fut sa réponse au regard étonné de Draco.

— Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas quelques jours en vacances ?

— Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec Draco. Nous déciderons ensemble.

 

— Viens voir, il a neigé !

Il regarda par les hautes fenêtres de leur salle commune puis ils se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir. Deux minutes plus tard, emmitouflés, ils fonçaient dans le parc.

— Monsieur Malfoy ! Monsieur Potter ! On ne court pas dans les couloirs !

— Il a neigé Professeur ! il a neigé !

Horace Slughorn se retourna sur eux en souriant. Bienheureuse jeunesse.  Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron, au bord du tapis immaculé. Harry passa son bras autour de la taille de Draco d'un geste possessif et ce dernier, tout naturellement, s'alanguit contre lui.

— C'est beau tu ne trouves pas ?

— Oui c'est beau ! Viens !

— Tu es bien pressé !

— Je voudrais voir les abords du lac et le saule pleureur, il est toujours superbe sous la neige et nous devons être à la gare de Pré-au- Lard à onze heures.

Adossé au tronc d'un arbre centenaire, Draco l'avait attiré contre lui, le dos contre sa poitrine puis avait refermé les bras autour de lui. Ils regardaient le paysage enneigé.

— Tu m'expliques deux choses que tu as dites hier soir?

— Je t'écoute.

— Tu as dit que tu avais pris ta décision il y avait plusieurs mois.

— Avant ton procès, déjà, j'avais pensé à construire quelque chose avec toi. Disons que j'avais décidé de t'approcher prudemment et de voir si ça pourrait t'intéresser, fit-il avec une grimace en l'entendant rire moqueusement. Quand j'ai vu ton état, mon ange, par Merlin... fit-il douloureusement.

— Le fait que Grang..., qu'Hermione soit au courant de tes sentiments ?

— Elle a toujours été ma confidente. De toute façon quand je ne dis rien, elle le devine. Elle sait depuis ce jour là au Magenmagot. C'est elle qui est rentrée avec moi à la maison.

— Elle est où ?

— A Londres, c'est la maison des Black que m'a léguée mon parrain, là où ta mère a grandi.

— J'ai toujours passé Noël avec elle.

— On peut les inviter si tu veux.

— Je sais que tu détestes mon père.

— Cadeau de Noël !

Il sentit se resserrer l'étreinte autour de son corps et soupira de bien-être.

 

Lorsque le Poudlard Express entra en gare de Londres, la nuit était déjà tombée. Ils échangèrent des vœux avec leurs camarades avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Personne ne les attendait mais ils se suffisaient. Harry ne put faire autrement que de saluer les Weasley. Malgré ses excuses pour son absence, le contact fut plutôt froid. Ils prirent un taxi moldu jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. Après avoir fait lire l'adresse à Draco, il fit apparaître la maison.

— Je me rappelle, fit Draco, j'étais petit mais je me rappelle.

Aussitôt la porte refermée et les appliques allumées d'un sortilège, le portrait de Walburga Black se mit à vociférer.

— Ma chère grand-tante votre langage est vraiment digne d'une Sang-Pur ! fit-il à la vieille dame qui en resta coite. Tu as des elfes ? demanda-t-il en regardant la maison reluisante de propreté.

— Oui. J'ai récupéré Kreattur et ceux que j'avais fait engager pour le manoir avant que Kingsley vous rende ce droit. Nous pourrons, si tu le veux, arranger tout-ça. Je n'y ai fait aucune transformation depuis que j'en ai hérité. Je ne l'ai occupée que rarement. Elle a surtout servi de quartier général à l'Ordre du Phénix et c'est toujours le cas.

Les jours suivants, Draco lui sembla infatigable. Il avait décidé que pour le réveillon de Noël leur maison serait transformée en nid douillet. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enthousiaste ; il suivit le mouvement avec ravissement. Elle se retrouva bientôt repeinte magiquement de la cave au grenier, garnie de meubles modernes et confortables, de tapis précieux et moelleux, de bibelots uniques et coûteux. Les ancêtres Black allèrent rejoindre Walburga dans le Hall d'entrée. La cuisine devint une grande pièce claire et accueillante au lieu du capharnaüm cher à Molly Weasley. Il soigna ensuite tout particulièrement leur chambre. Ils dormaient ensemble mais n'avaient pas franchi l'étape suivant les baisers et si lui avait envie d'en découvrir plus, il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer et risquer de perdre sa confiance. Il attendrait qu'il soit prêt.

Le dernier jour, ils allèrent faire des courses au Chemin de Traverse achetant des cadeaux pour leurs amis et parents. Quand Draco disparut, il ne s'inquiéta pas, il l'avait vu lorgner du coin de l'œil les vitrines des boutiques de vêtements. Il en profita pour entrer chez un joaillier et acheter le bracelet qu'il y avait repéré en passant. Il glissa l'écrin emballé et enrubanné dans sa poche avant de retourner à l'endroit où son petit-ami s'était éclipsé. Il repéra de loin sa chevelure claire et le contempla à loisir. En quatre mois, il avait changé, il était encore trop mince mais il n'avait plus cette maigreur qui faisait peur. Il le cherchait, tournant la tête de tous cotés. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

— Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

— De quoi faire plaisir à un beau blond de ma connaissance. Tout au moins je l'espère.

Leurs derniers achats furent l'arbre de Noël, des garnitures et des centaines de bougies.

Pour le réveillon, ils allèrent dîner au restaurant avant de rentrer tard chez eux et de finir la soirée en écoutant de la musique blottis l'un contre l'autre devant le sapin illuminé.

— Tu t'endors mon ange ?

— Non, je suis tellement bien. Tu veux vraiment partir à la fin de notre année ?

— Si tu préfères rester, non. J'aurais voulu découvrir d'autres horizons mais nous avons toute la vie pour ça.

— ...

— Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie, si ce n'est t'aimer. Ça me laissait un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. De toute façon il nous reste six mois avant les aspics.

Il avait essayé souvent de leur imaginer un avenir commun où tous les deux se réaliseraient, mais quand on est un ancien mangemort et l'Elu ce n'est pas facile. Fuir leur monde était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée.

 

Ils se réveillèrent tard. Harry attira Draco contre lui. Il était loin de ses bras, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

— J'ai froid ! fit-il à moitié endormi.

— Aussi pourquoi es-tu si loin ? chuchota-t-il en l'attirant contre lui, retrouvant avec bonheur son odeur familière et sa peau de soie.

Le léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres lui donna à penser.

— Tu as été jouer les Père-Noël ?

— J'ai eu peur de te réveiller en revenant, j'étais glacé.

— Tu l'es toujours ! murmura-t-il en laissant errer ses mains sur son corps à moitié nu pour le réchauffer. Moi je l'avais déjà déposé hier soir pendant que tu prenais ta douche.

Il prolongea ses instants qui bouleversaient ses sens et ses gestes se firent caresses lascives pour découvrir autrement ce grand corps d'homme abandonné. Il fut le premier étonné quand il l'entendit soupirer de plaisir, d'impatience et qu'il le sentit se frotter contre lui, impudique, réclamant plus. C'est pour lui cette fois que ça allait trop vite, il se sentit perdu. Une bouche gourmande se posa sur la sienne pour un baiser de feu et de passion et c'est lui qui se surprit à geindre avant d'entrer dans le monde de la volupté et de s'y perdre, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas celui qui l'emmenait sur ces sentiers inconnus.

— Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit, mon tout-beau ?

Harry enfouit son visage dans son cou, refusant toute réponse.

— Je vois, entendit-il pendant que ses bras le serraient.

Il perçut très bien le ton tendrement amusé de celui qui était devenu son amant.

— Tu croyais que j'allais regretter ton manque d'expérience ? demanda-t-il en ponctuant ses mots de baisers légers. Être le premier homme à t'aimer, c'est la plus belle des choses, Harry.

— ...

— J'avais peur que ça se passe mal, que mon passé te dégoûte. Tu n'avais pas l'air très pressé que nous fassions l'amour, maintenant je sais pourquoi. Découvrir que tu me faisais ce cadeau, à moi... Par Salazar, Harry, en quelques mois tu m'as tant donné !

— Toi aussi. Tu m'as donné une raison de vivre !

Il ne vit pas le sursaut et le visage incrédule puis craintif de Draco.

 

Lucius observait ce fils si décevant jouer au parfait maître de maison couvé du regard par son jeune amant. Il ne s'en tirait pas mal. Au moins une chose à laquelle il serait bon. Qui l'eut cru, quand tout semblait perdu, il allait enfin atteindre son but. Il connaissait bien la maison de ses beaux-parents. Les rénovations voulues par son fils avaient certainement coûté très cher et si les Potter n'étaient pas sans le sou comme les Weasley, ce n'était pas non plus les Malfoy. L'Elu semblait très amoureux, Draco le lui servirait sur un plateau d'argent. Un Sauveur gay. Il en riait encore. Il réussirait là où avait échoué le seigneur des ténèbres.

— Quand vous aurez fini Poudlard, vous travaillerez avec moi au ministère, je suppose ? Nous y avons besoin de forces vives. L'Elu est très attendu de tous. Quant à toi, mon fils, tu ferais des merveilles en négociations.

— Nous avons envie de partir après nos aspics, de faire un beau voyage ensemble, fit Draco souriant.

— Vous avez raison, intervint Narcissa. Rien ne presse. Profitez d'abord de votre jeunesse.

— Bien sûr vous avez le temps ! approuva Lucius qui pensa que Potter serait encore plus attaché après une petite lune de miel.

La porte se referma enfin sur les parents Malfoy. Après le repas il y avait eu l'échange de cadeaux, sauf les leurs qu'ils avaient gardés pour les déballer seuls puis les discussions sur la politique actuelle. A chaque phrase transpiraient l'ambition du père et le désir de tenir Harry sous sa coupe. Narcissa à son habitude s'était tue, elle ne semblait vivante qu'en dehors de la proximité de son époux.

Il regardait Draco appuyé contre le vantail, le front posé sur le bois patiné, il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Il le ceintura tendrement posant sa bouche dans le creux de sa nuque, mordillant doucement cet endroit qu'il avait noté sensible.

— Tu apprends vite ! fit-il en se retournant pour l'embrasser les mains posées au creux de ses reins.

— Tssss... pas de ça, mon ange ! Je voudrais mon cadeau moi !

Ils avaient fait duré le plaisir en commençant pas ouvrir ceux envoyés par leurs amis. Maintenant Harry tenait entre ses mains un écrin. Il avait fait ce que lui n'avait pas osé, trouvant la symbolique trop évidente, trop contraignante, il s'était fait audacieux son Magyar à pointes. Il lui tendit le petit coffret où reposait un large anneau d'or blanc avec en son centre un diamant. Draco y prit la bague puis la lui passa au doigt.

— Je ne vais rien te promettre Harry, ce n'est qu'un anneau, rien d'autre. Je tiens à toi, plus que tout. Tu es l'Elu et j'ai trop peur de ne pas être celui qu'il te faut. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai mais je vais essayer.

Il le voyait maintenant muet devant le bracelet. Un jonc fait de fils d'or gris torsadés, de trois barrettes d'or jaune chacune ornée d'un petit diamant.

— Il est magnifique Harry.

— Donne ton poignet.

Il le lui attacha avant de le prendre dans ses bras lui offrant le baiser qu'il lui avait refusé auparavant.

 

La première personne qu'il vit en descendant du bateau fut Hermione, ensuite les Malfoy. Il sentit son dragon se raidir contre lui. Depuis trois ans, les hiboux de Lucius les avaient poursuivis à travers le monde pourtant rien n'avait modifié leur parcours, ni les menaces voilées, ni les beuglantes. Draco avait assisté en tant que membre aux dernières réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix et compris le rôle qu'on voulait faire jouer à son petit-ami. Au lendemain des aspics, ils étaient très vite partis loin du monde sorcier et de sa politique. Discrètement, ils étaient rentrés à Londres à plusieurs reprises, faisant de cours séjours dans leur maison du square Grimmaurd, pour repartir à chaque fois vers d'autres horizons. Les seules personnes qu'ils voyaient à ces occasions étaient Hermione et Narcissa. Avec la complicité de cette dernière, ils avaient passé plus d'un an en Toscane dans une propriété appartenant aux Blacks située en monde sorcier italien et presque autant de temps à Paris dans un petit appartement qu'ils avaient loué dans le Marais en monde moldu. Ils avaient terminé leur périple par une croisière, la dernière bataille, celle contre la mer dont Draco ne supportait pas le bruit des vagues qui lui rappelait le ressac contre les rochers d'Azkaban.

Au fil du temps, sans cesse ensemble, se liant difficilement avec des gens extérieurs dont ils savaient qu'ils devraient de toute façon se séparer, ils étaient devenus très fusionnels, très dépendants l'un de l'autre aussi et ils en étaient conscients. Quand ils se disputaient, ils en étaient tellement mal qu'ils finissaient toujours par aller vers l'autre sachant sa souffrance. Ils avaient donc cherché une solution pour rester ensemble sans cesse et le plus loin possible de la politique sorcière britannique.

Ils n'étaient revenus à Londres que pour deux mois. Fin août, ils repartiraient vers le midi de la France et la région de Toulouse. Ils y avaient acheté avec l'aide de Narcissa un joli mas dans l'arrière-pays. Avant de partir pour leur croisière égyptienne, ils l'avaient aménagé et y avaient remisé la petite voiture moldue qu'ils avaient achetée pendant leur séjour à Paris. Madame Maxime les attendaient dès le premier septembre, Draco en tant qu'assistant du professeur de potions et lui celui de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il enlaça leurs mains pour descendre la passerelle, se moquant de l'opinion des autres. Ils avaient l'habitude des coups d'œil curieux et furtifs sur leur passage, cela faisait partie du quotidien de ceux qui choisissent de ne pas rentrer dans le moule conventionnel. Ils échangèrent un regard. Il ne leur restait qu'à prévenir leur entourage du choix de leur vie.


End file.
